information_database_creative_content_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Somarinoa's Fictional Timelines
This page contains a list of events in sequence that occurred throughout Somarinoa's space opera. Timeline Prehistory Year 0: The being Sal'jaedon slips through a self-made tear between his own universe and a new universe just emerging, becoming the very first being to ever live within the universe. 201,300,000 BC: The Permitted remove numerous species (primarily dinosaurs and archosaurs) from the planet Earth directly before the T-J extinction. Specimens delivered to numerous worlds, including but not limited to Ghine as well as Dinosaur Planet. 66,000,000 BC: The Permitted remove numerous species (primarily dinosaurs) from the planet Earth directly before the K-T extinction. Specimens delivered to numerous worlds, including but not limited to Ghine as well as Dinosaur Planet. Before Common Era 4600 BC: Project SPACELOCUST takes effect. The Ancients watch its progress closely. 4769 BC: A solitary Kravvyn member of the Intergalactic Invasion Force known as Seikrabh founds the Crux Space Piracy in order to secretly take over Kyklos Galaxy for the Kravvyn Empire. 1604 BC: The Solar Uprising occurs. It is quickly put down but at the cost of vast numbers of the citizens of each uprising species. 1278 BC: Project SPACELOCUST ceases operation due to the passing of the Unseen Phalanges Movement, due in part to the Solar Uprising. Common Era 20th Century 1959 AD: The Voiasenso found the United Federation of Celestial Lifeforms (UFCL). The organization promotes freedom and democracy for all member races, but its true function is hidden from all but the Voiasenso, who hope to use it to help prepare members races for a coming conflict with an unknown extradimensional enemy. 21st Century 2015 AD: The Anomalies officially appear on record as a new, albeit accidental, breed of Human. 2021 AD: The Superhumans (Homo sapien mutatis) officially appear on record as a new, chaotic breed of Human. 2022 AD: The Mutates (Homo sapien zootropus), creations of Dr. BadGuy, begin to appear as a new chimeric breed of Human. 2031 AD: The Enhanced, supersoldiers created by HEAT Industries to combat the growing menace of the Superhumans, first appear on record. 22nd Century 2111 AD: With Dr. BadGuy dead of old age, the last of the Mutates dies off. This does not include Deform, who appears impossible to kill. 2184 AD: A horrific breed of monster, the Scarfers, emerge from under the streets of numerous Earth metropolises and proceed to feverishly consume the Human populace within. They soon turn a preference for the Superhumans as they gain the powers of every individual they consume and Superhumans make them that much stronger. They are brought to extinction but not before they kill off every last Superhuman on Earth, bringing the Superhumans to extinction, as well. 23rd Century 2241 AD: A single mercenary band of Gohds invade the planet Earth, causing a quick escalation leading to the Gohd-Human War. 2246 AD: The Human race perfect their powertapper technology, allowing them to unlock ancient, dormant genes that were turned off by the Nurterers millennia before. The ramped up power of these new "Powertapped" Humans begins to tip the scale of the ongoing war in favor of humanity. 2251 AD: The Gohd-Human War comes to an end with the Gohd subsequently defeated. 24th Century 2301 AD: The Modern Human, Indigo Children and Powertapped are all effectively rendered extinct due to interbreeding leading to the Terran species. 28th Century Monday, December 1st - Tuesday, December 2nd, 2808 AD: Mankind's sapient android models initiate their planned uprising, passed between willing participant machines through the long-forgotten binary code language. Terrans of the era would come to know the day as "Doomsday", as the ensuing attacks decimate much of the civilized world. Thursday, December 25th, 2808 AD: Not all of man's machines rebelled during "Doomsday", and this minority of loyal machines prevent mankind's extinction event by recalling an ancient device built to stop just such an uprising, housed 30 miles under the Earth's crust. With this knowledge, many Terrans stop fighting altogether and hide, making it appear as if their race has suddenly gone extinct. Wednesday, December 31st, 2808 AD: While the rebel machines seek out and destroy hidden pockets of resistance, a small group of code crackers descend into the Contingency Vault. Upon arrival, they discover that the centuries-old vault has a heavy encryption code in it so as to prevent tampering by enemy subjects. The code crackers begin work immediately to uncrack the code. Friday, February 6th, 2809 AD: The Contingency Vault is finally unlocked at the cost of the lives of the world's five greatest code crackers. Each one in turn has starved to death, leaving the remaining members to resort to cannibalism in order to continue trying to crack open the safe. By February 6th, the last member of the crackers finally opens the vault but afterwards collapses from exhaustion and dies of starvation. The accompanying loyal android finally sends the message that the vault is unlocked to awaiting guerrilla forces, though because the newly forged Machine Empire has control over the airwaves, ancient telegraph technology is used for communication instead. 2874 AD: Discovering that the Gohd had begun plotting and training for centuries to invade Earth again, the Gohd are confronted face-to-face with the Voiasenso. Having grown incredibly tired of the Gohd's bullying tactics, their government take the unprecedented task of telling the Gohd the Great Truth. The Gohd, shocked and a little more than slightly horrified and disgusted by the very prospect of the information revealed to them, insult the Voiasenso delegates and insist on pressing their plans. The Voisenso then declare, to the surprise of the Gohd, Crozo and the Mnemosyne but not the Sculptors, that the Gohd would be given four years to decide to lay down their arms in their planned invasion attempt or be destroyed to the point of extinction. Other UFCL members are not informed of this action. 2878 AD: The Voiasenso delegates arrive on the Gohd homeworld and inform them that their time to "mull it over" has ended, and they must make their choice between eradicating the Human race but being eradicated themselves or lay down their arms and accept things as they are. The Gohd decide to give up their invasion plans against the Terrans but in their anger they kill the delegates while leaving their orbiting battlecruisers alone. The Voiasenso inform the Gohds that they still have "much growing up to do" and leave the system. Over the next 270 years the Gohd begrudgingly come to terms with their lot in life. 32nd Century 3148 AD: The Gohds join the UFCL. *The Tauntars, seeing their old "war buddies", the Gohds, joining a peaceful-oriented faction automatically assume that their old friend-foes have been somehow brainwashed into this and immediately blame the Terran race, whom the Gohd had held grudges against for millennia. They invade the planet Earth on the idea of retribution, leading to the Human-Tauntar War. 3173 AD: The Terrans join the UFCL. 3175 AD: The Tauntars join the UFCL. 33rd Century 3200 AD: The German owned and constructed UNAS Amadeus, a planet cracker-class mining starvessel, begins its 70-year journey through uninhabited systems to destroy planets to harvest their resources, in an attempt to "get a leg up" on their new allies, the UFCL. The ship is crewed by a 100% Terran population out of caution in letting their new allies know they were performing such a task, in case they disagreed with its methodology. 3233 AD: The Hushians join the UFCL. 3270 AD: The UNAS Amadeus reenters the Sol System to return its cargo load of resources to the Terran homeworld. Its AI has gone rampant and upon spotting Earth it fails to recognize the planet as its destination and sees it instead as another planet cracking opportunity. Though the crew discover Amadeus' intentions they are wiped by a mind pulse, with very few individuals escaping its pacifying results. One of these survivors is the ships' senior janitorial custodian, who takes it upon himself to save the Earth from complete destruction. He is successful. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Timelines